Sledgehammers
by Pacificaman12
Summary: Chimneyswift11 builds a Portal out of black wool, he thinks it's no big deal, but he doesn't know the destruction he's about to unleash. WARNING:Beastiality, rape, gore, blood and graphic imagery.


Arthur's Note:Hi, I finally started to learn better English(I came from Italy). Anyways, i made

another Minecraft story! :D  
It's a little fucked up, just a little so remember, DON'T LIKE DON'T RAD.

One day, in the world of Minecraft, Chimenyswift11, Captainsparklez, and AntVenom, lived

in a crappy little tree house in a Jungle biome.  
When Chimneyswift got up, he was sad, because he wanted to become a woman so he

could have a Threesome with them!

"Hey chimney, you super sex-I men super super guy..." said AntVenom.  
Chimneyswift blushed seceratly.

Chimney knew he needed to find more Never Wart, because CaptainSparklez was such an

IDIOT, that he lost it all in a lava pit, and they need it to make cool potions!  
Chimney seached the chest, and evetually he found something!  
"Hey, this Obsidian is softer and fluffier than I remember! Oh well, maybe it will work!"  
But he was actually picking black wool, not "saft" obsidian.  
He contructed the "obsidian" in a Nether Portal fassion, and eventually got his friends for

the unvailing.  
"Alright, we're doing it man, we're making ti hape!"  
"JUST GET ON WITH IT GOD DAMNIT!" said Captainsparklez.  
Chimneyswift11 then light the fake portal with a Flint and Steel item.  
The pertil glowed with all the colors of the rainbow.  
"OH MY GOD CHIMNEYSWIFT!" said AntVemon.  
"That's no Nether portal, IT'S A MULTRAUNIVERSE PORTAL!"  
"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all said.  
First, lots of Zerg from Starcraft came in. All kinds of creatres, Hydrolisks, Ultralisks,

Queens, Infested Tyrran, Banelings and more!

Four Zerglings came and gang raped AntVenom, 2 dicks in each of da holes, and 2 being

stroked by HAND!  
Ant got the DICK out of his mouth and yelled "WWWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!"  
The zergliang got his fick back in his mouth.

Before they could all CUM, Captainsparklez destroid the Zerglings' balls with a

sledgehammer! Now their semen couldn't escape their bodies!  
But now, Banelings were about to blow up on Chimneyswift!  
"OH MY GOD CHIM, WATCH OUT!"  
Chimneysaft then used his Diablo sword to kill the Banelings off!  
The Zerg were scaried and they Ran off into their universe!

But before they could celebrate, Princess Celestia from MLP:FiM (Aka THE BEST SHOW IN

THE MULTRAVERSE!) came in and tried to kill them.  
But they were all Bronies, so she decided to give them 1,000,000 Diamond Blocks each.  
"THANKS!" they all said.  
"You're welcome you kickass Bronies you~! Keep on winning against the hatters!"  
"We will!" said Chimneyswift

It was night time now, so they went to bed.  
But as they were sleeping, a Zoroark and Charizard from Pokermon came to kidnap

Captainsparklez, AntVenom and Chimneyswift11 so they could use thier CUM to unleash

the god SeaNanners upon Earth!  
Then more Zerg from Starcraft came to help them, then John Eggbert from Homestuck

came to help them ass well. NOW THEY'RE DOOMED!  
They all went to Nether in a secret place to extract their BEAUTIFUL CUM.  
Chimneyswift's ANUS was being penetrated by a Hydralisk called "Rape Old Women", it

was being pounded HARD!  
"Rape Old Women can you stop hammering my ass?! It hurts!" said Chim.  
After his anus started to bleed when Rape Old Women was done, he came. John collected

his cum in his Captchalogue deck.  
AntVenom was being stroked hard by the ugly Queen while having oral sex with a Zergling.  
He came only 1 minute after they stared. John Eggbert then collect his cum.  
CaptainSparklez, however, was being raped ANALY by an Ultralisk, and with each thrust,

he bleed more and more. When the Ultralisk was done, he jizzed blood and CUM. Eggbert

collected the repulsive substance.

John Eggbert then poured all of their SEMEN into a container and then summonded the

GOD KNOWN AS SEANANNERS! O_O

He destoried all of the Zerg with powerfull lightning strikes, leaving only John and the three

Minecraft Let's Players.  
"Your day has come, inferrior Let's Players, for your BALLS to be destroid...WITH THIS

BEDROCK SLEDGEHAMMER!"  
"Holy shit guys! Even the lightest touch of that can leave ones balls in instince pain AND

make one sterile!"  
"Yes," said SeaNanners "And I will demondstraight it's ULTIMATE potiential!"  
He then held the hammer like a golf club, and DESTROIED John Eggberts balls.  
John then started to turn into a WOMAN!  
"HOLY SHIT!" said Captainsparklez.  
Within a short period of time, SeaNanners crushed the balls of Captainsparklez,

Chimneyswift11, and AntVenom.  
Then they turned into women, and they proceded to rip apart Seananners jUNK and then they had lesbian sex with his dick.

THE END


End file.
